Alchemists at the Academy!
by kawaii cookie-chan
Summary: GAKUEN ALICE x FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST CROSSOVER. Alchemy was a science developed from alices but it was soon banned because of its dangerous abilities. Mikan travels to the past and meets the Elric brothers, two alchemists. They meet again in the future...
1. Meet the Elric brothers

Summary: Alchemy was a science developed from alices but it was soon banned because of its dangerous abilities

Summary: Alchemy was a science developed from alices but it was soon banned because of its dangerous abilities. Mikan travels to the past and meets Edward and Alphonse two alchemists. They meet her again in the future…

**Hey peoples! This is a new story I thought of when I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories but I ran out of ideas! Tell me if this story and is complicated or anything, I don't mind flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Gakuen Alice or Fullmetal Alchemist. They would be a nice birthday present though!**

Chapter one Meet the Elric brothers

"Ohayo!" Mikan greeted as she ran into the special abilities classroom. "Hi Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai!"

Her two seniors smiled when they saw the cheerful brunette. "Good morning our little cute kohai."

The twelve year old smiled. "Where's Noda-sensei?"

Misaki sighed obviously annoyed. "He's on one of his 'trips' again. He really needs to control his alice. He's hardly here and I mean he is the teacher for god's sake!"

Right at this moment their teacher with the time-travel alice appeared in front of them.

"Hello my students. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Konichiwa Noda-sensei!" Mikan greeted.

"Mikan did you say you wanted to train your alice again?" Noda asked the girl.

She nodded. "I tried to nullify your alice last time but it didn't work so I want to try again!"

"Mikan that was two years ago. You obviously have controlled your alice by now." Tsubasa said.

"I know. That's why I want to try!"

"Oh dear." the three students turned to see their teaching fading. "My alice is going berserk again."

Mikan grabbed hold of the teachers arm and tried to nullify his alice but it didn't work.

"Oh dear." Noda-sensei said.

Before Mikan could let go of her sensei the two of them disappeared.

"Kuso!" Tsubasa said. He went to find Narumi to tell him what happened.

Meanwhile…

Mikan and Noda were travelling through a time warp and Mikan was clinging to her sensei's arm for dear life.

"I'm not ready to die yet!" she wailed.

And now the two of them were falling through the sky.

Mikan could see the earth rushing towards her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

She felt herself be caught and slowly Mikan she opened her eyes.

Mikan saw a boy with blonde hair in a plait and he put her on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Noda-sensei!"

Mikan turned and saw her teacher in the arms of a large set of armour.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled and just like that she fainted.

Mikan opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She sat up in the bed. "Where am I?!"

"Your in Resembool." a girl with blonde hair said. "I'm Rockbell Winry."

"I'm Sakura Mikan" the brunette said cheerfully. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Ano…" Mikan turned to see her sensei. "What year are we in?"

The girl looked at him strangely. "It's 1919."

"WE'RE IN THE PAST??" Mikan yelled.

"The past?" the boy that had saved her earlier walked into the room. "What do you mean?"

Mikan turned to her teacher. He nodded.

"Well… how do I explain this? We're from the future."

"WHAT?" Winry shouted.

"How?" the boy said.

"Oh wait I should introduce myself. I'm Edward Elric, State Alchemist. I'm 13 and over there" he pointed to the large suit of armour is my brother Alphonse Elric. He's 12 years old."

"You're 13?!" Mikan said. "But you're so short!"

Winry chuckled as Edward threw one of his 'little fits'. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?!"

"Onii-san she didn't say that." the armour stood up.

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier…"

"Daijoubu!" Mikan said. "I just get frightened easily!"

"Well back to the point what do you mean when you say you're from the future?" Edward asked.

"Well… we're from the year 2003."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" the three of them shouted.

"Let me explain." Noda said as he got up from his bed. "In our time some people have 'special powers' called alices. I have the time-travel alice and Mikan here has the nullifying alice."

"I tried to nullify his alice but it didn't work and I so arrived here with Noda-sensei." Mikan explained.

Noda took out a device from his pocket. "And it seems we can't go back until next month."

"Sugoi!" Winry said taking the device. "It's a work of art!"

The two Elric brothers sweatdropped.

"Don't mind her, she's always like this." Edward told Mikan.

She nodded. "Noda-sensei did you get that off Hotaru?"

Her teacher nodded. "She made me pay 2 000 rabbits."

"Does that mean you have to stay for one month?" Winry asked as she inspected the device.

"It seems so."

"That means I won't see Hotaru and the others for one month!" Mikan said as she started crying waterfalls. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well you can always stay here!" Winry said.

"Are you sure we won't be a bother?" Noda asked.

"Don't worry." the girl said as she walked out of the room. "I'll get you some lunch."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Mikan munched on her sandwich. "Elric-san-"

"Call me Edward."

"Edward-san what's an alchemist?" Mikan asked.

"Well it's a science and I think it originated from the thing you call 'alices.'" Edward explained.

"It's about exchanging one thing for another." Alphonse said.

"What?" Mikan said. Her eyes were going swirly.

"I don't think you should try and explain it to her." Noda said. "Mikan doesn't… really get complicated stuff."

"Oh… okay."

"But what exactly is it?" Mikan asked. "Whoops!" she said as she dropped her cup.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologised to Winry.

"Don't worry. Edward can fix it." she said.

"Huh?"

Edward took the shards of the cup and placed them in a pile on the floor. He clapped his hands and slammed his hands onto the floor. A bright light appeared and a perfectly new cup appeared.

"SUGOI!" Mikan yelled. "Are you magic?!"

Edward sweatdropped. "No. That was alchemy."

Mikan stayed at the Rockbell's for a month. She studied auto-mail with Winry and her grandmother to pass her time and she found out she was actually pretty skilled at it.

She learnt more about alchemy and the Elric brothers even opened up to her and told them their secret. Even though she knew the truth Mikan still accepted them as friends and they became quiet close. (Brother-sister relationship peoples!)

A month quickly passed and Mikan was sad when it was time to leave.

"Bye Edward, Alphonse. I'll miss you Winry!" Mikan cried as she said the good-byes.

""I'm sure we'll meet again." Winry said even thought she felt like crying too.

"Next time Noda comes, come with him okay?" Edward said.

Mikan sniffed and nodded. Edward and Alphonse had become like big brothers to her and she was sad to leave them.

"Bye Mi-chan." Alphonse said patting her shoulder.

"It's time Mikan-chan." Noda said.

Mikan ran to her sensei and gripped his arm.

"Bye! I won't forget you!" she said as she waved.

The three of them watched as their two friends disappeared.

"We won't forget you either Mi-chan…"

Mikan and Noda arrived back at the special abilities classroom.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tsubasa shouted as he pounced onto the teacher.

Tsubasa and Misaki had been worried ever since Mikan went on her little 'expedition' with Noda.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Misaki asked.

"Yes! I mad new friends!" Mikan exclaimed. "It was so cool!"

Her two seniors sweatdropped at her behaviour.

"I think you better get back to class Mikan. Your friends were worried." Misaki said.

Mikan nodded and ran back to her classroom.

"Konichiwa minna!" Mikan yelled as she entered her classroom.

"Mikan you're back!" Yuu said as he went to the brunette.

Her friends surrounded her with a gazillion questions.

"Hotaru!"

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"Itai…"

"Where have you been?" Hotaru asked. "I was worried."

"You were worried?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru remained silent as Mikan hugged her. Everyone stared at them. (The ice queen let someone hug her!)

**Baka!**

"Why did you hit me Hotaru?" Mikan whined rubbing her head.

"You baka. You hugged me for over three seconds. You have to pay me 100 rabbits."

"I don't have that much!" Mikan protested.

"Then work off your debt."

Everyone sighed. Old habits don't change do they?

"Sakura-san!" Ruka came up with his bunny.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted. "I'm back!"

"Natsume I told you Sakura-san was back." he said.

"Hn."

Mikan turned to see Natsume. She had missed him. Even thought they always fought and he always teased her Mikan started to like him. A lot.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun!"

"Polka-dots."

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!" Mikan shouted as she started hitting the flame-caster.

Everyone smiled. The class had been… dead for the past month. There was no bickering in the class and it felt empty because Mikan wasn't there.

"Welcome back Mikan!" everyone yelled as the brunette looked confused.

"Eh?"

**This is my first crossover fanfic. Did you like it? If you have any comments or ideas please send me a review!**


	2. We meet again

So… how was the first chapter

**So… how was the first chapter? Good, bad, horrible? (Please don't say it was horrible!) Here's chapter two of Alchemists at the Academy. Please read… and REVIEW AFTER!**

**Disclaimer: This annoying thing would not be here if I owned Gakuen Alice or Fullmetal Alchemist. So… they are not mine. They belong to someone else.**

Chapter two We meet again…

Mikan sighed as she walked into her bedroom. She sat down onto her bed with a picture frame in her hand.

Mikan was in the middle of the photo with a pretty blonde girl next to her. The two of them were grinning and a short boy in front of them was looking annoyed. Standing behind the three of them was a large suit of armour.

She smiled as she looked at the photo. It contained many precious memories.

_I wish I could see you guys again…_

**Flashback**

**It was the day before Mikan left and Winry wanted to give her something special to remember them by.**

"**Guys let's take a photo!" she suggested. **

**Winry dragged Mikan in front of the camera and she made Alphonse stand behind her. **

"**Where did Edward go?" she asked.**

"**I think he went to hide somewhere." Alphonse said.**

"**Mi-chan can you help me look?" Winry asked the brunette. **

**Mikan motioned for her to come closer. "You don't need to look for him."**

"**Huh?"**

**Mikan grinned. "This is what you do." she took a deep breath. "I wonder where that midget went?"**

**Winry got the idea. "He's so small it's almost impossible to find him!" she exclaimed loudly.**

**Edward ran out from behind the barn. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE SMALLEST GUY ON EARTH HUH?" **

"**Ano… onii-san they didn't say that."**

**Mikan dragged the boy in front of the camera and Winry pressed the button.**

"**Cheese!"**

**The picture was done. Mikan and Winry were smiling. Alphonse was laughing at his brother's face and Edward had an annoyed but a small smile on his face.**

Two years had passed since they said farewell. Mikan had been promoted to a triple star because she could control her alices (nullification, steal, erase and copy) very well and her grades lifted up a bit.

Even though she had an IQ of over 200 (she acts dumb cos she doesn't want to brag about how smart she is) she still was the dense and innocent girl she was when she was ten years old.

Heck, had she grown these past two years. She even had her own fan club! (Not that she was proud of it of course)

_I miss you guys…_

The next morning…

"I'm late!" Mikan yelled as she ran through the corridors and she slipped…

"Hn. Do you fall over everyday Strawberries?" (Guess who it is!)

"Strawberries?" Mikan wondered. Her face went pink. "NATSUME NO BAKA!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Mikan greeted.

"Ohayo." her classmates chorused.

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled as she ran towards her friend. Everyone knew what was going to happen next.

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

That's right. Mikan was once again the victim of the baka gun.

"Mou… Hotaru you upgraded it!" yelled Mikan pointing at the gun in her friend's hand.

"So?"

"It hurts more!" she exclaimed.

Ruka and Natsume walked into the room.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun." she greeted. (She is too nice!)

"Ohayo Sakura-san." Ruka said.

"Hn."

Fangirls surrounded them as they walked to their seat. The two of them gained more and more fangirls especially as they grew more mature-looking.

"Good morning my students!" Narumi greeted as he danced into the room. Everyone stared at him. He was wearing a bikini top with a hula skirt. It made them want to puke on the spot.

"Free day today! I have to go shopping!" he said as he danced back out.

Mikan stared outside of the window watching the raindrops fall. She heard running footsteps but she didn't look for the source. The door banged open and she was still day-dreaming.

Whispers and murmurs spread through the class.

"_What's with the armour?"_

"_That dude is so friggin big!"_

"_That boy with the blonde hair is quite cute!"_

"_Man, that dude with the blonde hair is so short."_

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS THE SIZE OF A PEA? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE RUNT?!"

Mikan opened her eyes.

_Those words… Only one person will say that. Don't tell me it's…_

Mikan turned her head and gasped. Standing in the doorway was none other than Alphonse Elric with his brother in his arms. They were both injured.

"Is there a Sakura Mi-"

Mikan stood up in her seat. "Edward! Alphonse! What are you- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!"

She ran up to the two of them and the class watched her. Apparently Mikan knew these two strangers.

"You're hurt and you arm!"

Edward's auto-mail arm was broken and Alphonse's armour was cracked. The blonde was bleeding quite badly.

"Your wounds need to be tended to. Hotaru bring me to your lab!"

The class was confused.

"_What's happening?"_

"_How does Mikan know those two people?"_

"_Who are they?"_

Mikan turned to the inventor. "Hotaru please bring me to your lab now!"

Hotaru could see the tears in her eyes and she didn't hesitate. She walked out of the room with Mikan following her. Alphonse trailed after them with Edward in his arms.

Natsume POV

_Who are those people?_

I saw polka-dots run to those boys and she looked really worried. The two strangers were injured and Mikan told the ice-queen to bring her to her lab. What in the world is happening?

"Hotaru." Mikan said. "I'm going to have to borrow your lab for a week. Will you mind?"

Hotaru just nodded. She had no idea what was happening but she could see that Mikan was really worried.

"Now do you have?" Mikan rattled off a list of materials and Hotaru was shocked that Mikan knew what these things were.

She just nodded.

"Don't worry Hotaru. I'll explain later. But right now I need to help Edward." Mikan said. She knew that her friends were really confused but she knew they would have to wait.

"You can stay if you want."

Alphonse placed Edward onto a workbench and sat down next to him. Hotaru just walked to a chair and sat down watching Mikan.

Mikan rushed about the lab occasionally asking Hotaru where things were.

"It might hurt a bit Edward." Mikan said.

The boy nodded. He bit his lip to stifle the pain as Mikan removed his broken auto-mail arm.

"I'll have to make a new one. Good thing I studied with Winry and obaa-san!"

Hotaru was shocked although she didn't show it.

_Where did Mikan learn that?!_

Mikan ordered Amanatsu to fetch her materials as she inspected Edward's wounds.

"You'll have to fix Alphonse later after I've done your arm."

She cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

"Tell me what happened."

Hotaru stood up. She knew that they would want some privacy and she walked to the door.

"Oi Mikan."

The brunette turned to the blackmail queen.

"You can use my lab but don't wreck anything." Hotaru said emotionlessly as she walked back to the classroom.

"Hai!"

Hotaru walked back to the classroom. She knew she was going to be bombarded with questions but she had her trusty baka gun, didn't she?

"What happened to you guys?" Mikan asked the two brothers.

Alphonse looked at his older brother. Edward nodded.

"Well there was a war happening in North Amestris and since onii-san was a State Alchemist he was ordered to join the fight. We were about to be killed when Noda-san appeared in the middle of the battlefield and he took us here." he explained.

Mikan sighed. "Noda-sensei really needs to control his alice."

Edward grinned. "Yeah, but if he didn't pop up back then we would be dead by now…"

Something hit Mikan. "Winry's alright… isn't she?"

Edward frowned. "The war hasn't hit Resembool yet so they are safe for now."

Mikan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank kami-sama…"

"Now I have to work on your new arm." she stood up. "Amanatsu you can go now."

The robot bowed politely before she left.

"Mi-chan why does that robot look like you?" Alphonse asked.

Mikan chuckled. "Long story. I'll tell you another day."

And just like that Mikan stayed cooped up in Hotaru's lab working non-stop except for food breaks and finally the new auto-mail arm was finished.

"It's done."

"Put it in tomorrow Mi-chan. You look like you could really do with some sleep." the blonde said.

"Thanks…" Mikan said as she fell onto a beanbag. "I could really use it."

Next day…

"Are you ready?" Mikan asked.

Edward nodded.

"1-2-3!" Mikan twisted the arm in and Edward groaned in pain.

"Daijoubu?" she asked worriedly.

"It's alright Mi-chan I'm used to it." Edward said weakly.

"What do you say about attending this school?" Mikan asked the two of them.

"What?"

"This is Gakuen Alice. A special school for people with alices and you can enrol too!" Mikan exclaimed.

"How?" asked the Elric brothers.

"Well you said that alchemy is developed from alices right? So I think that means alchemy is an alice too!" Mikan exclaimed.

The two brothers looked at each other. "What do you say onii-san?"

""We'll stay here for the time being until my wounds heal. Alright?" Edward said.

"Yes!" Mikan said. "You're going to attend here!" she shouted as she jumped in the air. The two boys smiled at her behaviour.

"Now we'll have to get your enrolment stuff done." Mikan said. "Let's go!" She dragged the two of them to find the principal.

"So… you say that you're alchemists?" the principal asked. **(Let's pretend the principal is a nice, old guy okay?) **

"Yes." the brothers said.

"I'm a State Alchemist." Edward said. "I'm known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Really? I thought Alchemy was banned ages ago."

"Principal-san I told you that they're from the past!" Mikan said.

"Prove that your alchemists." the principal said folding his arms.

"Ano… Principal-san. Your room might be destroyed." Alphonse said.

"Just do something small." the principal said eyeing them. "And DON'T wreck my office."

"Fine." Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. As they watched a spear-like weapon emerged from the ground and into Edward's hand. "Happy?"

"Oh my…" the principal was flabbergasted. "You really are…"

"Does that mean they get to stay?" Mikan asked.

"Of course Sakura-san!" the principal said. ( The principal is especially nice to Mikan because she saved his life.)

"The both of them will be ranked triple star and they will be placed into the special abilities class with you alright Sakura-san?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Now I have to fix you." Edward said looking at his brother.

He made Alphonse sit on the ground and he closed his eyes. Edward clapped his hands and placed them in front of Alphonse.

Slowly, Alphonse was lifted into the air and the cracks in his armour slowly joined together so it looked like nothing had happened to it at all.

"There."

Alphonse stood up. "Thank you onii-san."

"No probs buddy." Edward said puching his brother on the arm.

"Come on you guys! I'll take you to class!"

The two of them followed Mikan as she led to the classroom.

"Minna-san ohayo!" Mikan said as she entered the room.

"Mikan!" everyone crowded around her trying to ask her questions about the incident that had happened earlier.

"I'll explain later okay?" Mikan said trying to get out from the crowd.

"Now, now everyone! Quiet down or I'll use my alice!" Narumi said standing at the front of the class.

Everyone immediately shut up. They did NOT want Narumi using his alice. Their blonde teacher was in a frilly pink nightgown. He looked gay.

"Today we have two new students!" he said.

Everyone looked towards the door but no one came in.

"Geez." Mikan said as she got up from her seat and went outside. "GET INSIDE ALREADY WHY DON'T YOU?!"

All eyes were on her as she pushed two figures into the room. One of them was in a suit of armour and the other was a short boy with blonde hair.

The two boys stood at the front and everyone stared at them.

"INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" Mikan yelled at the boys. Let me tell you one thing, Mikan had a VERY loud voice.

The taller of the two stepped forward. "I'm Elric Alphonse and I'm Edward's brother."

Edward stepped forward. "I'm Elric Edward. Alphonse is my brother."

A hand shot up. "Yes?" Edward said.

"How old are you?" a random guy asked.

"I'm 15."

Everyone gasped. "You're 15?!"

"You're so short for a 15 year old. I bet you're only 10!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh dear…" Mikan said as she looked at Edward. "Luna I think you should apologise before he-"

Steam was coming out of Edward's ears and he looked VERY VERY VERY angry.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE DWARF THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT A BLOODY MICROSCOPE!" he shouted as he pounced onto Luna and started bashing her.

"Onii-san I think you should stop now, she might die…"

Edward stopped as he looked at the unconscious girl onto the floor. "She deserved it."

Another hand shot up. "Yes?" Edward growled dangerously.

"How old is your brother?"

"I'm 14." Alphonse said.

"Anymore questions?" Mikan asked.

Sumire's hand waved in the air. "Yes Permy?"

"My name is not Permy!" Sumire said. "I was going to ask what star rank are you and what is you alice?"

"They are triple stars and their alice…" Mikan trailed off.

"Well?" Sumire asked impatiently.

"We're alchemists." Edward said pointing to him and his brother.

"What the hell is an alchemist?" Luna screeched. "I bet it's some useless alice like Nullification!"

Edward and Alphonse saw Mikan look down with her bangs covering her eyes. They knew she was trying not to cry.

"That's it." Edward said cracking his knuckles. **(Did I mention they're over-protective?)**

"You want to see my alice. You're going to get my alice!" Edward said.

The class watched as he clapped his hands and slap them on the ground. There was a bright light and when it cleared they saw… Luna hanging upside down in a cage.

"Edward! You shouldn't use alchemy like that!" Mikan scolded. Edward grinned.

"LET ME OUT!" Luna shrieked.

Mikan's classmates crowded around the Elric brothers.

"Sugoi! That was like magic!"

Mikan smiled. That's what she had said the first time she had seen alchemy too.

"Natsume-kun!" Luna squealed as the boy walked past her cage. "Have you come to rescue me?"

"Shut up you ugly hag." Natsume said as he snapped his fingers. He left a shrieking Luna with burning hair in her cage.

"He's just like Colonel…" Edward said as the boy approached him.

"You're pretty interesting." Natsume said as he walked out.

"Let's go to Central Town!" Mikan exclaimed.

_And that's how the Elric brothers met Mikan again…_

**That's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did then please review, if you didn't well… you're still welcome to send me a review. I want to hear you comments and opinions. Well then until the next chapter… Ja! **

**Review please! .**


	3. Jealousy?

Ohayo peoples

**Ohayo peoples!**** So did you like chapter two? Here's chapter three and thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Soulfully and Eternally**

**HinamoriSenna**

**Shiro-Kitsune8**

**Ao Kudo **

**xXdarkangel324xX**

**midori-desu **

**K-queen **

**Forgive me if I have forgotten your name or have spelt your name incorrectly. Please keep on reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: This thing here is called a 'disclaimer.' That means that I don't own Gakuen Alice or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Chapter three Jealousy?

**Natsume POV**

_I walked out of the classroom with Ruka trailing after me. I was very pissed right now. __As I was a master at masking my feelings no one had noticed my killing aura… yet._

_Seriously, who did that kid think he was? Calling my polka-dots Mi-chan? I'm the only one allowed to give her nicknames!_

_Did I just say polka-dots was mine? Fine, I admit it. I like that idiot. Happy? Have you got a problem with me liking her? Huh?_

_I'm talking to myself… that idiot's stupidity is contagious…._

Mikan had taken the two Elric brothers to visit Central Town with her friends (after all of the boring introductions) and they were pretty impressed with the place.

"Mikan come with me. I need to buy something." Hotaru said as she headed towards a shop.

Mikan followed her best friend but she brought the two boys as well.

They arrived inside a tool shop which sold spanners, nails and all the like. Edward looked sadly at all the materials.

"Edward, daijoubu?" Mikan said looking at the boy.

Edward nodded. "All this stuff reminds me of Winry…"

Mikan looked sad for a moment. "Don't worry Edward! She'll be alright. Let's go buy some Howalon!"

The three of them disappeared into the long line outside the ever so famous Howalon store.

"Mikan, what is this Howalon?" Alphonse asked looking at the people in the line. "It seem very popular."

"Howalon is a delicious candy that tastes like marshmallows and it pratically melts in your mouth! It's delicious!" Mikan yelled as she danced with a background of Howalon behind her. The brothers sweatdropped at her behaviour.

Mikan brought a large box of the candy and led the boys to her friends. She shared it among her friends.

**Baka!**

Everyone saw Mikan fall to the floor and Hotaru holding her evil baka gun in her hand,

"Hotaru!"

"That's what you get for ditching me."

Edward grew addicted to the fluffy pink candy. "Can I please have the last one?" he whined on their way back to the Academy. He tried to take the box off Mikan but she dodged him.

"No Edward! This is for Natsume. He didn't have any." she said ignoring Edward's puppy-eyes look. 

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan yelled as she looked for the boy.

She went to the sakura tree and sure enough the flame caster was sitting on one of the branches with a manga in his hand.

"What do you want polka?"

"Hentai!" Mikan shouted her face flushing pink.

"If you don't have anything to say then stop wasting my time you idiot." the teen said as he looked back to his manga.

Mikan felt hurt by his comment. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted the last piece of my Howalon, but since your so mean I'll just give it to Edward instead!" she said as she ran off.

The boy looked up from his manga. "I didn't mean to say that…"

_That Edward boy again! Grr… I am going to get him for stealing my Mikan!_

Oooooh… is a certain someone jealous?

**Next day…**

Mikan had arrived in class and once again she tried to hug Hotaru. (She still tries to hug her even though she knows what will happen. What is she thinking?)

"Ho-ta-ru!" the brunette yelled as she ran towards her best friend. And once again poor Mikan was the victim of the _upgraded _baka gun.

She was sent flying into the wall and on the way she broke a vase.

"Ah! Jin-Jin's going to kill me, that was his favourite vase!!" she cried as she looked at the broken shards. "I don't want to get detention with him!"

"Mi-chan, do you want me to fix it?" Alphonse asked. Mikan turned to him with large, teary eyes.

"Will you?"

Alphonse nodded and Mikan hugged him. "THANK YOU!"

Alphonse placed the vase shards into a transmutation circle he had drawn and put his hands together. After a flash of light the vase was back to normal again.

"Thank you Alphonse!" Mikan yelled as she tried to hug him and missed which caused her to break the vase… again.

"I'm so clumsy!" the brunette yelled.

"That too you a long time to figure out." Hotaru said. "You broke it right after he fixed it." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it this time." Edward said hopping out of his seat.

He used alchemy to fix the vase and it was perfect again. He put the vase back on its stand. "Please don't break it again Mi-chan."

"Thank you Edward!" Mikan asid as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Edward however was not affected by the kiss. He only thinks of Mikan as a younger sister and a peck on the cheek was merely a sign of saying 'thank you!' but someone standing but the doorway was trying very hard to hold his temper in.

The temperature in the room rose higher and everyone knew it was coming from Natsume, a very dangerous person when he is mad.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!" the brunette greeted happily and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the temperature went down.

The two boys walked to their seat and sat down. Ruka was petting his rabbit and Natsume well, he had his feet on the table and a manga on his face.

**Natsume POV**

_I am so frickin pissed. I walked in the classroom with Ruka just now and I saw Mikan kissing that little shrimp. _

_Well, it was only a kiss on the cheek but there's no difference! I want to beat the bloody pulp out of that runt right now. How dare he steal Mikan from me!_

"Ohayo minna-san!" Narumi sang as he skipped into the classroom. He was once again wearing a retarded outfit and this time he was wearing… a cheerleading costume that showed off his ugly legs… yuck.

"I have something to announce!" he squealed. (Can't you imagine him squealing?)

Everyone quieted down as they waited to hear their teacher's announcement.

"Next week we have a special activity organised. It's called the 'Alice Tournament!'" he said dancing with his pom poms.

"You can challenge other people to duels with your alices and you will fight in front of the other students using your alices. Isn't that exciting?" he trilled. He danced back out waving his pink pom poms in the air.

Everyone was pretty excited and they were talking about the upcoming tournament.

Natsume suddenly had an idea. He stood up in his seat and turned to Edward.

"Oi Elric. I challenge you to a deal in the tournament." Natsume said smirking. He was pretty sure that they boy would back down and refuse.

_I want to prove to Mikan I'm stronger than him!_

Edward smirked as he stood up in his seat. "Fine, I Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist accept your challenge."

**I know this was a short chapter but please don't complain. The next chapter will be about the Alice Tournament and Natsume and Edward's fight. Who do you think should win?**

**Please review and tell me who you think the winner should be and your other opinions or ideas. Review and watch out for the next chapter of Alchemists at the Academy!**


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Minna-san, I'm back

**Minna-san, I'm back! Sorry for the late update but I've had a serious case of writer's block so I decided to take a break for a while. Well now I'm back so I'll try to update this and my other stories as soon as possible. Thanks for the people who reviewed- **

**xXdarkangel324xX**

**Soulfully and Eternally**

**HinamoriSenna**

**Dera Sin**

**K-queen**

**Amulet**

**Ao Kudo **

**My apologies if I have forgotten or have mispelt your name. If I have, please tell me and I will change it. **

**I am very sorry if this chapter sucks. I don't think I'm good at action scenes… especially fighting ones.**

**Disclaimer: If you look for the author of Gakuen Alice or Fullmetal Alchemist you will definitely not see my name there… so it's a fact, Gakuen Alice and Fullmetal Alchemist don't belong to me. **

**--**

Chapter four Fight! Fight! Fight!

After what seem to be a really long week, the Alice Tournament finally arrived. Almost everyone was in high spirits and they were excited to watch the battles. Well… like I said almost everyone was happy and suprisingly the one who wasn't was our usual happy-go-lucky brunette, Mikan.

"Ed-kun make sure you'll be ok, alright?" she said to the blonde. It was only few minutes away till the biggest event of the day, the fight between Nastume and Edward.

"Don't worry Mi-chan" he said reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

Natsume who was sitting on the other side of the room was starting to feel agitated.

_Why isn't she worried about me? Tch, getting all worried and stuff around that little shrimp. I HATE HIM!_

"Natsume?"

The fire-caster turned to see Mikan standing behind him. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Gambatte Natsume-kun. I'll be cheering for you, good luck!" she said as she ran out of the room.

Natsume felt all happy inside even thought he didn't show it. Now, he realised one thing. It was only him and Edward in the room.

He turned slowly and glared at the boy.

Edward felt a tingle up his spine and turned around, only to see someone glaring at him.

"Stop glaring at me."

Natsume whipped back around. "I don't see why polka likes you." he muttered under his breath.

Edward with his exceptionally sharp hearing heared what Natsume had said and grinned. He always knew that Mikan liked the raven-haired boy and he was glad to know that he liked her to. Being a brother-like figure to her he hoped that she would find someone who would truly care for her.

--

The fight…

Edward and Natsume both stepped out of the shadows and onto the battle ground. The crowd cheered when the two of them entered. Many girls screamed and then fainted after seeing the two. Yes, even Edward (despite his height) had gained many fangirls.

Edward grinned and waved at the crowd while Natsume just watched him.

_Tch, he won't be so happy after I beat him._

"So everyone,"the principal yelled, "This is the last and final battle of this tournament. It's the showdown between Natsume Hyuuga and Edward Elric!"

The crowd screamed loudly chanting their names.

"Okay boys, are you ready?"

The two boys went to separate ends of the field and got into their starting positions.

"3-2-…1!" a gunshot was heard as the principal hurriedly ran straight back to his office where he could watch the fight without getting hurt , not wanting to get involved in the battle.

Everyone was silent as they watched the two. Neither one moved, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

After a few moments Edward had apparently gotten tired of the glaring contest and decided to move. He clapped his hands and made a spear-like weapon using alchemy. (This weapon is used in the second episode of the anime.)

Edward ran towards Natsume with the spear. Natsume was alert and dodged to one side when the alchemist tried to make contact with him.

"Kuso." Edward jumped back and made the weapon disappear.

Natsume seeing a chance for attack, summoned fireballs and sent then towards Edward. Edward looked up and saw fireballs racing towards him.

As if acting on instinct he performed alchemy and made a wall for protection as the fireballs whizzed past.

Natsume charged towards Edward. He jumped over the wall and kicked Edward's head. (Well, actually he sort of landed on him.)

"You loser!" Edward yelled after dodging the rest of his attacks. His cheek had a cut across it and it had started to bleed.

--

"Ed-kun… Natsume-kun…" Mikan said as she watched the two of them fight.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ruka smiling at her. "Daijoubu Sakura-san. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Ruka-pyon… I hope you're right!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Gambatte!" she cheered.

--

After a bit of just physical fighting the two boys were both bruised and pretty beaten.

Natsume sent some bursts of fire towards the boy. Edward just barely managed to dodge them and one of them hit his arm.(His automail one, of course) and the result was… a sort of melted automail arm.

"YOU FREAK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR? WINRY AND MIKAN ARE GONNA KILL ME WHEN THEY SEE!!" Edward screamed girlishly as he was hitting Natsume.

"This is not good!" Edward exclaimed blocking another of Natsume's punches.

He jumped back from the Hyuuga and summoned something using alchemy. There was a loud bang and smoke filled the battle field, blocking everyone's view of what was happening.

When the smoke cleared away, the audience saw Edward on top of a gigantic cannon. (The cannon appears in episode 13, during the fight between Edward and Roy.)

Alphonse saw this and started laughing. "This is just like the fight between Onii-san and Colonel!"

"Eh?"

Alphonse told the Nullification user about the fight between Roy and Edward and Mikan smiled after hearing about it.

--

Somewhere else…

"Thank you." the young girl bowed to the principal.

"No problem. You'll be starting tomorrow, so I think you she go and watch the last fight of the Alice Tournament."

"Hai, I'll go now!"

The figure ran through the long corridors and finally to the battle field where the fight was. Since she was all the way at the back she climbed up a tree to get better view and she saw the person she wanted to see the most.

"Edward…"

--

"Achoo!" Edward sneezed wiping his nose. "Someone's talking about me!"

Natsume was trying to get away from the cannon which followed his every move.

"Now…" Edward smiled and rubbed his hands evilly. He chuckled quietly a sign that he was going to do something bad. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

--

The mysterious girl who was mentioned earlier watched as the fight went on below her. No one had noticed her yet and she was thankful for that, she wanted to keep a low profile.

Her hand snaked its way to her bag and pulled something out. After measuring the distance, she pulled her arm back and threw it.

--

Just when Edward was about to blow Natsume up with his mega-sized cannon, something flew through the air and struck him right on the forehead. Upon impact, he fell from the top of the cannon… to the ground below.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Edward exclaimed clutching his head. His hand found its way to the guilty weapon and he picked it up to examine it. Guess what it was? No, it wasn't a bomb it was just something simple. A wrench.

Edward's eyes went wide as he looked around the field, trying to find a certain face.

"Oi! Ed!"

His gold eyes flew towards the source of the sound. He saw someone waving at him and he smiled softly and waved back.

"Um… excuse me, maybe you didn't notice but… WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT HERE." Natsume yelled at the boy.

Edward stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. "I was just saying hi to a friend." He put the wrench into his pocket and looked at Natsume. "Let's continue."

A gong sounded through the air and the principal bounded towards them. "The fight has exceeded the time limit so I declare this fight… a tie!"

Natsume looked at Edward who in turn, looked back. His eyes seemed to soften as he took a step to the fire-caster. Natsume watched him carefully, suspicious of what he might do.

Edward stuck out his hand and Natsume was surprised. He shook the hand awkwardly and Edward grinned.

As Edward was walking past he leant in closer to Natsume and said. "Don't worry. I'm not going to take Mikan away from you."

Natsume blushed lightly when he understood what he had said.

_HOW DID HE KNOW?_

_**Maybe you're making it obvious to the whole world?**_

_Yeah maybe… Wait, JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_**I'm your inner self. No duh. And other people think you're smart…**_

_Do you think he's going to tell her?_

_**Nah, he may seem a bit cocky but I reckon he's not that bad…**_

_Really?_

_**Well what's the point of asking me when you don't even believe me?**_

_Hn__._

_**Okay, even thought I'm your inner-you, I still have no idea what 'Hn' means.**_

_Hn._

_**Dude, it's not a word ok? So, just tell me what it means already!**_

_No._

_**Loser…**_

_Geez… you're so smart! You called yourself a loser._

………

_Well I've had enough. I'm leaving._

_**Don't leave me here!**_

_Too bad._

--

After Edward had left he ran straight to Mikan and his little brother.

"Good job Ed-kun!" Mikan exclaimed patting his back.

"Onii-san thank god you're alright…" Al said. "I was worried you were going to get hurt."

Ed grinned sheepishly. "Well, anyway I need to go do something. See you later!" he yelled as he ran off.

""Where's he going?" Al asked as he and Mikan watched Edward's figure disappeared. The two of them were silent for a moment.

"Ano… you don't think he's got a girlfriend do you?" Mikan said.

Al went into a state of shock.

"Al?" Mikan waved her hand in front of his face. "I was only kidding!"

--

Edward smiled as he ran to find a certain girl. He clutched the wrench in his hand as he sped off.

"Winry…"

"Edward!" the boy was swept off balance when someone pounced on him. "I missed you and Al so much!"

Edward groaned. "Winry… Could you get off me please?"

The girl blushed a bit and got off the young boy. "Sorry bout that…"

The two teenagers had not seen each other for a very long time and they were both glad that the other was safe.

"Edward…" Edward saw Winry look down for a moment. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR ARM?!" she yelled into his ear.

Edward turned chibi and went really scared. "I… er…"

Winry's eyes softened and she smiled gently. "Since this is the first time I saw you in about two years I'll let it slide this time ok?"

The fullmetal alchemist nodded furiously.

"Now I'll have to fix it." Winry stooped down and took off the case she was carrying. She opened it and inside was… a new automail arm and leg.

"Winry… I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but promise you'll look after yourself from now on alright?" she said as she was fixing his arm.

She took the old one off and replaced it with her new one. After making sure the leg was the right size she exchanged it for the old one as well.

"Edward…"

"Yes?" the boy asked looking at the girl.

"I noticed that the old automail parts were not the ones I made… THAT MEANS YOU BROKE THE ONES I MADE FOR YOU! THAT MUST MEAN YOU WENT TO FIND ANOTHER AUTOMAIL ENGINEER!" she screamed.

"Oh dear…"

"YOU BETTER RUN EDWARD ELRIC!" Winry said evilly as she stood up with the wrench in her hand.

Edward took one look at her and sped off.

"Winry! I didn't go to find another engineer!" he protested as he ran away from the fuming girl. "It was Mikan!"

Upon hearing Mikan's name the blonde girl stopped. "Mi-chan?"

"Yes." Edward panted.

"Fine. I'll let you go this time because it was Mi-chan but do it again and you will suffer." she said holding the wrench to his face.

"Hai…"

"Now let's go find Mi-chan!"

"Wait!"

The girl turned around. "What?"

"Let's not tell her that you're back yet. We'll give her a surprise tomorrow."

"Hm…" Winry said thinking hard. "Good idea! Mi-chan loves surprises!"

--

Mikan sneezed in the lounge room. "Who's talking about me?" she asked rubbing her nose.

(The lounge room is just a room where everyone hangs out. There's books, games and people can watch tv or just socialize with their friends or just have a little snooze.)

Alphonse was sitting next to her looking worried because his brother had not come to dinner. Edward not coming to dinner was like everyone not breathing in air so he was really worried.

Just at that moment the elder of the two brothers walked inside the lounge.

"Onii-san! Where were you?"

"Huh?" Edward turned to the two. "Er… I was just doing some stuff. I'll think I'll go to bed early if you don't mind." he said as he walked back out.

Alphonse slumped back into the couch. "Onii-san has a girlfriend and he's not telling me…"

Mikan laughed nervously. "I was only kidding remember?"

--

Edward went back to his room and flicked on the lights to seem someone sitting on his couch.

"AHHHHhhh!" he stopped screaming when he realised it was Winry.

"Winry, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Winry rubbed her head nervously. "Well, it seems they haven't prepared a room for me yet so I had nowhere to go so I came here."

"So… that means you're staying here tonight?" he asked.

"Well, if you think it's a bother I could just go find Mikan."

"No. It's alright you can stay here." he said reassuring the young engineer.

"Sure?"

"Yup."

Edward realised something. "There's a bit of a problem. There's only one bed in this room…"

Winry blushed a bit. "It's alright!" she exclaimed. "I'll sleep on the couch!"

She felt someone holding her wrist. "No Winry. I am not letting the guest sleep on the couch. You have the bed."

"But!"

She sighed giving up. Winry knew that Edward was as stubborn as a cow so she didn't even bother arguing.

Edward left to shower and Winry sat there thinking about all her memories and she smiled. She was really thankful that Edward was safe and she was over-joyed to seem him again.

When he came back out Winry went inside to shower. After a few moments the door opened a tiny crack.

"Ed?"

"Yes?" the boy looked up from the book he was reading.

Winry blushed a bit. "Could you hand me my bag? I left it on the couch."

The boy turned and saw the bag on the couch. He picked it up and went to the bathroom door, his face a bit pink.

"Here." Winry's hand darted out of the crack and took the bag. "Thanks!"

Winry came out a few minutes later in a tank top and some shorts. Edward blushed when he saw her.

"I'll think I'll go to sleep now." he said as he shifted his position on the couch.

The girl nodded and after turning the lights off she climbed onto the bed. Sure, she was in a really comfy bed and all but she couldn't sleep.

After hearing Edward shift a few times she sat up in the bed. "Ed? Are you still awake?"

"Hm?" she heard him answer.

She sighed. "Look, I know it's obvious that you're not feeling comfortable so… you could share the bed. I don't mind."

Edward's face heated up when he heard what she said. "Ok…" he stuttered as he made his way to the bed.

He climbed in trying to give Winry as much space as possible.

"You know you can actually sleep on the bed and not the edge?" she said.

Edward inched a bit closer to the middle. "Ed, I'm not poisonous."

The boy inched a bit closer.

"Ed, if you don't sleep properly I assure you that my wrench will make you suffer." the girl said.

Afraid as ever, Edward got into a proper sleeping position and he tried to fall asleep.

Winry smiled. "Good night… Ed."

"Night…. Win."

He smiled when he heard her peaceful breathing telling him that she was asleep.

"I really missed you too… Winry"

--

**So did you like this chapter? Winry finally came to Gakuen Alice and now she's finally in the story. Please tell me what you thought about. If the fighting scene sucked please forgive me, it's was my first time.**

**Review please! Onegai!**


End file.
